


Lover free

by purplefox



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: There's a sense of freedom with Bucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Lover free

The future was not perfect but for Steve it was an improvement and that was what counted. People did not have it perfect but they were trying and that was all he wanted to see. Bullies still existed but people stood their grounds and they fought back. That was beautiful.

Evil still existed but the world had reached a point that they were willing to face the evil that had lived among them and even inside of themselves. People wanted change and for Steve that showed him that there was a reason to smile. Hope had not been extinguished and he doubted it could be.

Things were not perfect in this world he had woken up in. did he miss the past? How could he not but the future had new things and in the future, he still had Bucky. He got to have Bucky and that was the best thing that the future had given him.

That was the reason that he could smile. Captain America would always have a job to do as long as people needed help but Steve Rogers did not always have to be Captain America. Steve allowed the door to seal behind himself before he took the stairs.

The elevator was there but there was nothing wrong with a job now and again. Besides sometimes it felt as though he went faster than the elevator some days. He pressed his palm print to the outside of the door and stayed still for the brief scan before the door opened. The first thing he was greeted by was the sun shining through the windows of the safehouse.

The second thing he was greeted to was the sound of Bucky’s voice. It still took Steve away that he could hear Bucky. That Bucky was with him now and that they were really going to be side by side until the end of it all. Steve paused as he shifted the flowers.

“Buck?” He called out. He knew where Bucky was. He was on the couch and he knew what Bucky was doing. “Busy?”

A loud smooch came from the couch and Steve rolled his eyes. He heard the soft mew before he leaned over the couch. Bucky glanced up at him while Steve kept the flowers behind his back. Blue eyes looked up at him from a furry white face and he smiled. 

“Whatchu think Steve?” Bucky asked before he gently pressed a kiss to the cat’s head. “It’s the day of love and I was giving all mine to this dame right here.”

“That dame right there?” Bucky made him smile. He just kept Steve smiling. He shook his head before he tsked and brought up the flowers. “Dang.” He shrugged. “Guess I better give these flowers away because I bought them for my best guy. I think my best guy is giving all his love to his best girl though.” Steve joked. “When will I come first.”

“Hm.” Bucky muttered as he sat up. he let his cat slide onto his lap before he wrapped the back of his flesh arm around Steve’s neck. Their kiss was slow and Steve fell into it so easily. “With me? From now on always.” His smile was so bright when he pulled back. “You’re my number one Steve. Always. I got your back.”

“And I have yours.” Steve pressed his forehead against Bucky’s. “Until the end of the line?”

“Until the end of the line.” Bucky murmured before a meow came from his lap. “And Dollie comes too.”

“Right.” Steve shook his head before he presented the flowers again. “Does Dollie need a gift too? I think I can run out for some catnip.”

“Funny.” Bucky shook his head before they made an exchange. Bucky took the flowers and slid off the couch with an easy controlled grace. Steve took Dollie and she proceeded to climb over his shoulder so she could wrap herself around his neck. “You wondering if I got you something?”

“Aw Buck you shouldn’t.” Steve grinned. “What is it?” He could think of so many things that it could be. The last gift from Bucky had been something from their past and Steve had held Bucky the whole night and thought about their fate.

“More like where is it.” The flowers were slipped into a vase and placed by the sink. Bucky wiped his hands along his pants before he gave Steve a long slow smile. “Maybe we should go on a hunt for it. Let’s start with the bedroom.”

“You would want to start looking there first you-“ Steve laughed before he shook his head. “You didn’t have to get me anything and you know that. Dollie and you are the best gifts I could have.-“ He paused Bucky before the conversation they always had could resume. “The world sees Captain America but how many see Steve Rogers? How many people would have liked that small punk from Brooklyn?”

“Me.” Bucky laughed softly. “That guy I would follow anywhere. I fell hard for that guy. Charmer he was. Scrappy. Couldn’t stick out of trouble. Always running to danger. I fell for that guy. Everyone just wasn’t ready to look.”

“And it’s because of that.” Steve smiled. “You make this too easy.” He admitted before he stroked Dollie’s fur. She flicked her tail and he laughed. “I only want to be Steve to those I trust. To those who love Steve. Captain America is a hero Bucky. He always will be and he stands for those who can’t stand for themselves. Even when Steve isn’t wearing the mask.”

“I know.” Bucky reached over him before he took Dollie away. Her protest received a snort before she wrapped around Bucky. “I love you.” Bucky said softly. “From then until now. I… would have never been able to picture this Steve. Not this and everything we went through and did. All these years and I’m here with you.”

“I always knew I would be with you somehow Bucky.” Steve admitted. “I’m just glad that I’m right about that. So glad about that.” He admitted before he kissed Bucky softly. Bucky reached for his hands and it was when Steve felt the cold metal on his finger that he broke the kiss. “Buck?”

“Couldn’t picture this back then but now?” Bucky said softly. “I can keep my best guy in ways I never thought I would be able to.” Steve grinned before he hugged Bucky tightly. “To the end of the line Steve.” Bucky rocked him as they hugged. “Until the end of the line.”


End file.
